Three words
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Naruto really should have kept his mouth shut. But honestly, how was he supposed to know that the bastard would take his words literally? Yaoi, Sasunaru, bit of angst, please read and review!


Three words

**Author's note: Yeah, don't ask how I came up with this. I really don't know. *shrugs* But all the better for you, right? LOL**

**Warnings: Sasunaru, a bit of angst in the beginning, AU, very light bondage, weird ending, implied lime (for full version, please visit my profile where you'll find more information); foul language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - Kishimoto owns it**

**Hope you'll enjoy this oneshot! **

**Summary 1: How three words can change something – and no, it ain't 'I love you'.  
Summary 2: Naruto really should have kept his mouth shut. But honestly, how was he supposed to know that the bastard would take his words literally?**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto had always been a loud and energetic child. He loved to prank people who taunted him and more often than not, he ended up in a fight even though he was barely seven years old.

When he was twelve years old, he was adopted by Iruka, his middle school teacher.

Although he was happy and grateful to Iruka for adopting him, a large part of him was rebellious and Iruka had to bail him out of jail many times despite his young age.

When he was fourteen, he had stolen a car and had driven around town with it before getting arrested – again. Iruka had bailed him out – again. As always he had gotten a lecture from his guardian who was – understandably – pissed off as hell. He was sick and tired of constantly helping getting his adopted son out of trouble.

Naruto let the speech fall on deaf man's ears. He had heard it so many times, he had practically memorized it. It didn't bother him that Iruka was furious; he was used to it.

However what did bother him was something he heard later on in the evening.

He had wanted to get down to the kitchen to grab a glass of water when he heard two voices drifting out of the living room. Iruka and his friend Kakashi.

Curiously, wanting to know why Kakashi was there so late, he tiptoed to the door and listened.

"I don't know if I can handle him any longer, Kakashi-san." Iruka sounded depressed and tired. "Today I had to bail him out again!"

"What did he do now?" Kakashi asked resigned. A black mask covered the lower half of his face. He claimed the mask was to protect him from allergies; Naruto said he was just a perverted freak.

"He stole a car and drove through town with it. It's a miracle he didn't have an accident or caused one," Iruka answered sighing.

Kakashi blinked. "How did he get that car?"

"How should I know? I don't know what goes on in his head. I tried everything to get through to him - I punished him; gave him house arrest; tried to convince him with rewards; giving him lectures … I even let him stew in jail for a couple of days in the hope he had learned his lesson! He doesn't listen!" Iruka snapped and rubbed his face. "I really don't know what to do anymore. What if he causes an accident the next time he pulls a stunt like that? Child services are already on my case, because they have heard of his criminal record."

"Do you think they will take Naruto away from you?" Kakashi asked, uncharacteristically soft.

"Probably. I'm surprised they haven't come for him yet."

"What would you do if they did come to take him?"

"Honestly, Kakashi? I don't know. Maybe I'm just not fit to be his guardian. Maybe someone else will have a better chance at getting through to him," Iruka whispered and a few tears rolled over his cheeks.

Kakashi sighed and pulled the other man in his arms, silently cursing the blond brat for upsetting his guardian this much.

Naruto slowly walked backwards and bit on his lip. Completely forgetting his original cause for getting downstairs, he walked back to his room and collapsed at his bed. Never before had he heard Iruka so tired. He hadn't realized that one day, Iruka would get tired of him and let him be taken away by Child Services. He didn't want that. He wanted to stay with Iruka.

Crystal blue eyes glistered with tears and a sob tore softly through his throat. He wanted to stay here. If Child Services took him away, he would be send back to the orphanage. That place was the subject of his nightmares. Never once had he had a happy moment there. There, he was seen as a monster who murdered his parents despite the fact that it wasn't his fault his parents had gotten a car accident. If he had to go back there, he wasn't sure whether he would survive it. He could clearly remember the pale yellow, snake like eyes and the greasy, long, black hair of one of the caretakers who had looked at him as if he was an interesting experiment; something he couldn't wait to dissect and see what was on the inside.

Naruto shivered when he remembered that man. He had only met him a couple times, but the meetings had an everlasting effect on him and had fuelled his fear of dark, closed rooms.

Naruto wildly shook his head to remove the dark memories and his nails dug into the palms of his hands, leaving small dents behind. He would better his life. He would quit fooling around with Sasori and Hidan, the two older boys who always dragged him into all kinds of shit and he would start doing his best in school. He would be the perfect son for Iruka.

Iruka didn't know what hit him when after that faithful night where he had poured out his heart by Kakashi, Naruto started behaving like a normal child. He didn't get into trouble anymore – well besides the occasional innocent prank in school – and his grades were starting to improve.

For a while Iruka had feared that this was just the quiet for the storm and that Naruto was planning something worse than his last prank, but his improved behaviour didn't disappear.

After a year without further problems, Child Services decided to leave Iruka alone, because they had seen firsthand Naruto's improvement and Iruka had rewarded Naruto with a three weeks' vacation in the Bahamas.

* * *

Now, Naruto may have improved his behaviour and he didn't get into trouble anymore that required the police to intervene, but that didn't mean he didn't get into _some_ trouble.

From the moment Naruto had met Uchiha Sasuke in his class, he had instantly disliked the other boy. With his dark, blue black hair and black eyes, pale complex and slender, though muscled body, Sasuke was the heartthrob of the school and every girl wanted to be with him and every guy wanted to be him. Even girls with boyfriends were longing after the Uchiha – which of course made their boyfriends pissed, but what could they do about it? Sasuke would kick their arse if they attacked him. Something a couple of boys discovered early on.

Now when you put Naruto and Sasuke in the same room together, it was bound to get ugly. The atmosphere would turn icy between them and it wouldn't be long before insults were flying through the air and after that, the fists would start talking.

After one week, all the teachers knew that they shouldn't leave the classroom unattended when these two boys were in it, unless they wanted to come back to a demolished room.

Of course, fighting had to be punished and you could see Naruto and Sasuke sitting in a classroom on the third floor nearly every week, nursing their black eyes or sore cheeks while cursing the other to hell.

When you asked Naruto why exactly he had chosen Sasuke, Naruto would shrug and say that there just was something about the Uchiha that irked him and made him nervous.

When you asked Sasuke why he reacted only to Naruto's bait, he would glare and say that the dobe was just extremely annoying and asking for a good pummelling.

* * *

Now, the moment this incident started that would change their lives and their perspective of each other, happened on a warm summer day in May.

Naruto and Sasuke were once again locked up in a classroom waiting out their punishment. They had started fighting during gym. Nobody knew what exactly had instigated their fight; they only knew that the fight had been particularly vicious, even for their standards. Granted the tension between them had risen spectacularly the past two weeks, but neither boy understood why. All they understood was that to beat those weird butterflies in their stomachs away, they had to beat the shit out of each other.

Charming boys, aren't they?

Naruto was sitting on the large windowsill, still nursing the large bruise that had appeared on his stomach. "You bastard, did you have to hit so hard?" he whined.

Sasuke glared at him, a dark bruise forming on his left cheekbone. A scratch ran up from his hand to his arm; three angry red lines on his pale skin. "It's your own fault, idiot! If you just had passed the ball to me, we wouldn't be in this shit!" he growled.

"I didn't have to pass the ball to you, asshole! Besides, not passing the ball didn't require you to elbow me in the gut!" Naruto hissed.

Sasuke shrugged and grimaced when that motion hurt his shoulder. "If you had passed the ball to me, we would have won," he replied coldly.

Furious blue eyes shot daggers at him, willing him to just drop dead on the floor. Realizing that this wouldn't happen, Naruto glared and hissed, "Suck my dick, jerkface."

Now where that insult came from, Naruto didn't know. He had just said the first thing that came into his mind; although this particular insult was probably influenced by Kakashi. The perverted, one-eyed, masked freak.

Naruto huffed and turned his head to glower out of the window, watching how his friends were enjoying the warm sun beams. And here he was, stuck with a bastard who had an ice pick shoved up his arse. Sasuke was the one who needed the sun the most. Naruto snorted at that thought and leaned back against the wall.

The blond haired boy was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the strange leer Sasuke threw at him.

"Suck him, hn?" Sasuke murmured underneath his breath and smirked. Well that was a challenge he couldn't ignore. He stood up from his place on the desk and slowly stalked to his oblivious prey.

Naruto, who was entertaining thoughts on how to convince Iruka to eat ramen tonight, yelped when he felt two cool hands on his thighs and his head whipped around to stare incredulously at the dark haired boy in front of him.

"Get your hands off me," Naruto growled, struggling with the pale hands.

"Oh, I'll definitely get you off, dobe," Sasuke whispered smirking before grabbing Naruto's neck and biting harshly in it.

Naruto cursed loudly and wanted to pull back, but didn't want to risk the skin of his neck. Sasuke _was_ biting rather hard and Naruto feared he would break through the skin, so he held very still.

A wet, small tongue soothed the burning pain the bite left behind and Naruto shivered when he felt the wet, hot appendage touching his sore skin. He exhaled loudly when those devious lips made a trail to his ear and then to his collarbone.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked, furious that his voice had taken on a breathless tone.

He felt Sasuke smirk against the skin of his collarbone and a small kiss was pressed on the bone before the boy answered. "I'm just taking you on on your challenge of course, idiot."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember what kind of challenge he had issued. He didn't remember issuing a challenge.

While Naruto was busy trying to remember when exactly he had challenged Sasuke, Sasuke made his way down the tanned body and slowly spread the legs, so he could kneel between them.

Only when Naruto felt a hand covering him between his legs and rubbing, did he look down and saw to his astonishment Sasuke kneeling in front of him, his face across of his hips.

"Ba – bastard, stop tou – touching me." Naruto glared, but his eyes lowered unintentionally, his blue eyes starting to get a fire in them.

"Hn, no, I don't think I will," Sasuke murmured. He wanted to see how far he could go with this.

Two tanned hands shot out and grabbed the pale hand that was rubbing him. "Stop it!" Naruto hissed, his chest heaving up and down.

Sasuke started to tug with his hand, trying to release his hand, but his real intention was distracting Naruto enough to keep going.

It worked.

While Naruto was busy with keeping the struggling hand in his own hands, Sasuke hastily tugged the zipper down and fought a bit with the green underwear.

By then Naruto had finally realized what Sasuke's real intention was and had halted his other hand, while Sasuke was getting frustrated with the slow process. He really didn't know why he was so intent on sucking Naruto off – he wasn't gay after all – but he also didn't want to let Naruto have the last word in their little fight slash discussion.

Yeah, because sucking off a boy you considered your rival just to not let him have the last word was considered normal.

"Bastard! If you don't stop this now, I'm going to kick your arse so hard, you'll be flying through the window," Naruto growled, trying to close his pants and keep Sasuke at a distance at the same time.

Sasuke smirked. "I like to see you try," he mocked before gripping Naruto's hips and throwing him on the floor.

Naruto hit his head on the cold, hard floor and groaned. He didn't like the black spots that were appearing behind his eyelids.

"You asshole. Wha – what the fuck …" Naruto muttered woozily.

Sasuke smirked and quickly yanked Naruto's pants down, together with his underwear.

Naruto couldn't contain the shiver that went through his body when he saw Sasuke staring at his half naked body and tried to cover himself, not feeling comfortable with the fact that Sasuke was staring at his naked body.

Sasuke shook his head with a resigned sigh, took off his tie and before Naruto could stop him, grabbed the thin wrists, bound them together with the tie and fastened them on a nearby bar of a desk.

Naruto stared at his bound hands, then back at Sasuke. "I fucking hate you," he gritted out.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke murmured and immediately began stroking him, watching gleefully how, despite Naruto's protests, his body started reacting to the teasing touch. "Hm, it seems like you're not that much against it, right?"

"Wha- what the fuck is your problem?" Naruto bit out, his face getting redder with every second that passed. "You had your fun, now let me go."

"Fun? I haven't even started yet," Sasuke sneered and pushed the shirt up, revealing a tanned, muscled stomach. Black eyebrows rose when the boy noticed a spiral tattoo around the bellybutton of the tanned boy.

"A tattoo, dobe? Didn't know you had it in you," Sasuke smirked and before Naruto could respond, wet, warm lips were kissing his stomach, a tongue swirling around the bellybutton, tracing the dark outlines of the tattoo before dipping the tongue in the bellybutton; thrusting it in and out in a quick tempo.

Naruto's mind went blank. He could handle a hand between his legs, even though that had been immensely distracting, but feeling the tongue moving around his stomach and dipping in his bellybutton was too much sensation for the poor boy and he involuntarily began to moan softly. He tried to stifle the moans with his hands, but he had to remove them when he began to pant.

"Already that excited, dobe? And I haven't even started yet," Sasuke chuckled; a dark, devilish sound that made a shiver run down Naruto's back.

He opened his mouth to protest – once again – but was cut off – once again – when he suddenly felt something hot and wet engulfing him; the action made him arch his back with a groan and he felt his hands rubbing against the rough fabric of the tie. That would leave red marks.

Sasuke smirked around his mouthful when he heard the sharp intake of breath and the loud groan that had followed his action. He slowly started to move his head, relaxing his throat as much as he could. His gag reflex kicked in and he had to take several deep breath through his nose before he dared moving his head again.

Naruto was starting to see stars. He couldn't help but thrusting his hips up, trying to force Sasuke to take more of him in that wonderful, wet, hot mouth of him. Sasuke hummed and grabbed his hips, pinning him down to the floor. Naruto whimpered and began trashing his head on the floor, biting his lip and breathing harshly.

Damn, if he thought touching himself had felt good, that feeling came nowhere near the feeling he had now. This felt wonderful! His hands were itching to bury themselves in the black hair and bring his head closer to his hips.

"Fu – fuck, Sasuke …" Naruto whimpered and arched his back again. "Shit – shit, I'm gonna – gonna …" He moaned again and his whole body started to tremble and shiver.

Sasuke started humming and couldn't contain the smirk when he felt Naruto started trembling. To be honest, he started to get a bit flustered himself and his pants were starting to feel uncomfortable tight.

"Sa – Sasuke, I'm gonna, gonna …" Naruto screamed and arched his back again, while he got thrown over the edge of pleasure. His whole body felt on fire, but it was a fantastic fire; the one that warmed his whole body and made him tingle.

Naruto dropped down to the floor feeling quite boneless and satisfied. He panted and sweat covered his whole body, making his shirt cling to his chest.

Sasuke sat up on his knees and massaged his aching jaw. Naruto hadn't stopped a moment too soon. He felt like he couldn't close his jaw properly.

Naruto was regarding him with hooded, half lidded blue eyes. The cerulean blue eyes were slowly ranking over his body, stopping when they noticed a particular bulge inside the black haired boy's pants.

"Hm, seems like someone got excited as well," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke narrowed his black eyes and bent over Naruto to release his wrists from the tie. "I don't know what you're talking about, dobe."

The only warning he got was the narrowing of blue eyes and then Naruto had suddenly flipped him over, causing him to bang his head against the floor now.

Sasuke hissed and grabbed his sore head, glaring at Naruto who was now straddling his hips, sitting dangerously close to his hips.

"Don't even think about it, moron," he hissed and gripped Naruto's hips hard.

Naruto winced a bit – that vice held grip would leave bruises, he was sure about it.

He chuckled deviously and his blue eyes started to smoulder. He began grinding his arse down against Sasuke's hips, relishing in the gasp and the involuntarily moan that escaped Sasuke's throat.

"Fu – fuck," Sasuke groaned and closed his eyes, his head falling back to the floor with a loud thump.

Naruto laughed. "Maybe, if you're a good boy," he replied snickering and continued grinding, enjoying Sasuke's reactions.

No, he didn't understand why he did this with Sasuke, or why he had let Sasuke suck him off, but hey he would figure that out later.

And that was the start of their strange but wonderful relationship.

* * *

**AN2: I know the ending is a bit weird, but I think overall the story was good, no? What do you think? Was it good? I hope so!**

**Please leave your thoughts in a review!**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


End file.
